As an input medium, a touch screen is an easy, convenient and natural device for human-computer interaction. Increasingly, it has become a research and development focus for flat panel display manufacturers to integrate a touch function into a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
In order to further reduce the volume of a touch screen of a mobile terminal, an in cell touch display panel (in cell TP) was developed. For the in cell TP, touch electrodes are integrated into a liquid crystal display panel. Therefore, a touch screen adopting the in cell touch display technology may have a smaller size than a touch screen adopting the one glass solution (OGS).
In the conventional in cell TP, a common electrode in a pixel area further serves as touch electrodes, and the volume of the in cell TP can be reduced. However, the technology may result in light leakage of the liquid crystal display panel, thereby reducing a display effect of the liquid crystal display panel.